


Testing Testing, one, two, three!

by abcsupercorp



Series: Fanfiction Group Chats. [2]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: AvaLance, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Multi, Other, Red Kara - Freeform, barry and oliver, groupchat, linda lee - Freeform, mon el is a decent guy, mon el ships supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: lesbiansharpie: ms. luthor, you call kara danvers "my love"?billionluthor: correct, but we aren't datingbisexualcanary: idk, smells pretty gay to melesbiansharpie: I call Sara that but we're datingbillionluthor: kara and i love each other but no more than best friendsbisexualcanary: erm, alright.





	1. 3am

**Author's Note:**

> a story where kara starts a group chat and of course, it's at 3am. 
> 
> ** and it all goes down hill from there**
> 
> and it's all things gay, pretty much.
> 
> ** inspired by all the other group chat stories**

** _SunshineKara started a group called "Heroes" _ **

** _Time- 3:15am_ **

** _SunshineKara added alexgayvers, maggiesawyerr, kellyolsen, billionluthor, schottjr, jimmyolsen and sammyarias_ **

_ Alexgayvers: kara, it is 3:15 in the morning. why are you waking me up? _

_ SunshineKara: I'm bored and Lena left to work early. _

_ billionluthor: sorry my love, duty calls at work. I'll see you later _

_ alexgayvers: gross, you two make me sick. _

_ alexgayvers: I swear, just date already. _

_ billionluthor: director danvers, i can assure you, kara and i are only friends _

_ alexgayvers: right, so why do you call her "my love" _

_ billionluthor: I am showing affection for my best friend _

_ alexgayvers: right, whatever. i'm going back to bed. _

_ kellyolsen: idk lena and kara, you two sure act like a couple _

_ sunshinekara: for the sake of rao, lena and i are JUST friends. right lena? _

_ billionluthor: that's right my love. just friends. _

_ alexgayvers: you know who else calls their best friend "my love"? ava sharpe. _

_ billionluthor: director sharpe and sara are dating _

_ alexgayvers: EXACTLY! _

_ alexgayvers: ugh, whatever, bye. _

** _SunshineKara added DreamerNal and Brainy _ **

** _to Heroes_ **

** _Time- 3:25am_ **

_ DreamerNal: hey guys. _

_ alexgayvers: someone please help me. _ ** **


	2. Plan Z.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter where people are still convinced kara and lena are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

**10:15am**

_ SunshineKara: Morning gang!!! _

_ billionluthor: good morning kara! ❤️❤️ _

_ DreamerNal: aw, are u two dating now? _

_ sunshinekara: oh for rao sakes- _

_ sammyarias: what's this I hear about lena and kara dating? _

_ billionluthor: nothing, sam. how have u been? hows ruby? _

_ sammyarias: ruby's doing great, and so have I, thanks for asking _

_ brainy: if i may _

_ sunshinekara: don't even think about it _

_ brainy: out of the 2,465,123 different ways I have witnessed you and lena meet, miss danvers, you two always end up married. _

_ billionluthor: get out 👉👉🚪_

_brainy: sorry miss luthor, just saying facts. _

_ alexgayvers: morning eggs. _

_ alexgayvers: i'm slowly waking up. _

_ kellyolsen: me too 💜💜 _

_ sunshinekara: you guys are impossible _

_ kellyolsen: we're impossible? you and lena- and- nevermind. _

** _SunshineKara added bisexualcanary, lesbiansharpie, raymond, manofsteel, planz and rory_ **

_ sunshinekara: guys, meet the legends. this isn't all of them, but this is the ones i know _

_ bisexualcanary: hey little danvers, finally get your girl? _

_ raymond: yeah kara! you and lena are gr8 together 💛💛 _

_ sunshinekara: get out 👉🚪. _

_ planz: I've never met you two but from the articles, you two are so cute. _

_ billionluthor: what articles? _

_ planz: oh, I'm from the future, so i have insight on a lot of things, miss. luthor. _

_ schottjr: cool! do i finally get a girl? _

_ planz: no _

_ schottjr: damn it _

_ planz: you get a man _

_ schottjr: oh shit., what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below, pleaseth.


	3. graysonisadick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titans have entered the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

** _12:50pm_ **

** _Sunshinekara added raven, starfire, donnatroy, dickgrayson, robin and timdrake_ **

_ Sunshinekara: meet the titans _

_ donnatroy: kara, what is this. _

_ dickgrayson: hm ... interesting. _

_ bisexualcanary: hello kiddos. _

_ robin: hey, we r not kidz!! _

** _alexgayvers changed sunshinekara’s username to rainbowdanvers._ **

_ rainbowdanvers: I love it! I’m always happy like a rainbow 💜🌈 _

_ brainy: oh you poor kid. _

** _robin changed dickgraysons username to graysonisadick_ **

_ graysonisadick: oh fuck off. _

** _graysonisadick has changed robin's username to gaysontodd_ **

_ gaysontodd: its an accurate username grayson, nice try tho _

_ starfire: wait, jason, u are gay? _

_ gaysontodd:yes, isnt it pretty obvious? _

_starfire: fair point_

_raven:_ _is anyone here straight? lets be real._

_ schottjr: i mean i'm not _

** _rainbowdanvers has added bartholomewallen and ojqueen to the chat_ **

_ rainbowdanvers: barry change your username _

** _ojqueen has changed bartholomewallen's username to pansexualspeedster._ **

** _pansexualspeedster has changed their username to Imtheflash_ **

_ rainbowdanvers: barry r u drunk _

_ imtheflash: maybe _

_gaysontodd: wait barry r u pan_

_imtheflash: yes_

_imtheflash: and no, that does not mean i am attracted to actual pans_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
